myths aren't real right
by Hazey247
Summary: myths aren't real right thats what aang and his gang first thought until they crash land along with zuko who fell over board during the same storm that brought aang there on the legendary island Noir and meet the strang inhabitants do they realize that no
1. Chapter 1

prologe

Aang blinked as the rain pelted him cruelly he couldn't see and they had to land soon. But the only problem was he couldn't see a thing, behind him sokka and katara huddled under a canvas bag as the rain splattered around them. Aang shielded his eyes from the rain and looked around he felt blind he couldn't see 30 ft. in front of him if his life depended on him. He looked down towards the rolling sea below and was greeted by a blinding flash of light it couldn't be land but he quickly decided it couldn't be anything else and he began there descent straight towards the little island which he could now see. The little island clearly and they were only a few feet from hitting it! he jerked on the reins and pulled up a spilt second before they hit the ground. with a thud it wasn't a crash landing it was just a hard one. Aang sat up and looked around the light was gone and he had no idea what had caused it he looked behind him at katara and sokka who were now sprawled out behind him a little shaken from there abrupt landing.

"Aang" sokka groaned "do we have any food left".

"Sokka" katara said exasperated "will you stop thinking about food for a minute" katara then looked around "Aang how did you know this was here:.

"I don't know I saw this light and saw it here for a few instances and so I headed down here"

"Wait a minute you said you saw a light but how could you this place looks a pretty disserted to me"

"Ahem still hungry over hear"

Katara ignored sokka and said "well we can't do any thing now lets get into that cave over there it looks pretty dry"

"Yeah lets I'm soaked to the bone"

"I'm hungry to the bone"

And with that the three wet companions hurried out of the rain and into the cave

Zuko squinted into the rain and grabbed onto the railing as yet an other wave threatened to knock him out from under his feet and just as he grabbed the rail he saw a light streak across the sky for an instant he stared and let go of the rail hid first mistake the next wave hit the ship knocking him overboard into the rolling ocean he grabbed at the rail but to know prevail he was flung into the ocean he began to struggle to keep his head above water but it was no use within minutes he was unconscious and floating in the waves a s his last thought entered his mind it was at times like these that he wished he was a water bender and with that he was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- you know I don't own avatar… but on a brighter note neither do you…

Katara looked around at the island it was really quite pretty she glanced around it had white sparkling beaches and a fresh water stream nearby she was glad Aang had stopped here it was beautiful and warm surprisingly warm due to it's being so close to the north pole katara hadn't excepted a tropical island but it would do nicely for now. She stretched out in her sleeping bag it was time to get up.

The only problem was no one else was there "Aang Sokka were are you" she heard a rustle coming from one of the bushes "Aang sokka is that you come out it isn't funny" she walked into the bushes tentatively

"Actually I find this very funny, I hate to just capture you all at once it's no fun at all" a calm voice spoke from behind her

Katara whirled around to see the strangest looking girl she had ever seen she was wearing a white kimono she had pale skin blue eye that were more gray than blue and blond hair so light it looked like silver in the sunlight.

The girl stepped away from the tree she had been leaning against "it's a pity I have to capture you to but I doubt you'll come peacefully and I really don't have anything better to do"

The girl waved her hand in the air in a way that faintly reminded katara of bending which she was in a way a string of light appeared in the air were the girl waved her hand then she motioned to katara and the light shimmered then attacked itself to katara's wrists binding them together like handcuffs.

Katara was awe struck "who are you and what have you done to my brother and my friend" she snarled.

"oh them I captured them first there somewhere over there, and there safe so don't worry it's not like I'm about to torture them or something although I could it would probably amusing I could tie the kid up to that firebender with the scar I'm going to capture him soon as he wakes up and then I could watch them struggle and fight while chained together yeah I think I'll do that" the girl said happily and began dragging katara along by the wrist through the foliage of the forest.

Katara stared at the girl as she dragged her under a low tree branch "Zuko's here too but how?" katara looked at the girl "how do I know your not lying to me about all of this and about having sokka and Aang"

The girl stopped "because I can't lie its part of being a light bender the truth brings light to the soul therefore a light bender can not lie" and she continued dragging katara along

"Wait a minute" katara dug her heels in and refused to move "you forgot to answer my question who are you" the suspicion apparent in katara's speech.

Well that's an easy enough question my name is Nadia and I'm a light bender as well as the person who will be watching over you while you are being held captive by my people and I will be making sure no harm comes to you or your little friends" she then turned and continued tromping through the woods.

And katara followed her.

Oww… Zuko thought he was having a magnificent dream he was sitting on the beach enjoying the sun and had captured the avatar when oww… there it is again he grumbled whoever is doing that would pay.

Zuko opened his eyes and gritted his teeth whose oww… as a strange girl with a stick poked him again he sat up and snatched the stick from the girl who then stood up and said simply "lets go" and she turned away and began to walk away into the woods.

"hey what's going on and who are you and were am I" he leapt up groggily and followed the girl she had on a white kimono she had silvery hair and pale skin and from the fleeting glance he had of her eyes he could tell that she had piercing gray eyes

"My names Nadia I'm a light bender and your on the island of noir and I'm taking you prisoner now come along" the girl took off again before he could retaliate

"a light bender what on earth is a light bender" Zuko snarled as he side stepped a tree root.

"a light bender is a bender who controls light well really it's energy but who need specifics right now" Nadia continued walking and then trust aside a bush and stepped into a clearing "walah" she exclaimed dramatically "here we are" he followed her tentatively then gasped and lunged forward "THE AVATAR" I couldn't believe my luck the avatar all tied up and sitting at the base of a tree this was too good.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nadia move her arms through what looked like to Zuko an airbending move but instead of air a shield of light appeared in front of him and he crashed into it before he could reach the avatar he saw nadia drop her hands and the shield disappeared

"I see you two know each other and not as friends I guess I have to chain you up now too such a pity though I thought you had more common sense than those three did oh well" Nadia walked over to were Zuko lay on the ground.

he had hit the shield head first and now had a head ache Nadia motioned with her hands and a light appeared between them she then wound the light between Zuko's hands and helped him up and made him sit down next to the water tribe boy. Which Zuko grudgingly did a few minutes later he was fell asleep listening to Nadia drone on and on about how she would pair them up in there rooms when they got to the city.

I know. I know. This chapter is a little strange and so is Nadia but someone has to keep them in line

_Evil twin- oh shut up you enjoyed makings them all suffer_

_Maybe I did maybe I didn't_

_Concience- you know she's right you enjoyed it you torturer_

_Hey your supposed to be on my side_

_ET & con…-SINCE WHEN_

_Oh shut up_

_Please reveiw_


End file.
